


High

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Recreational Drug Use, Teenagers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonkai Get HighBonnie’s powers are simmering uselessly underneath her skin and uses magical drugs to cope. Kai is her dealer and they have a...complicated relationship.In a role reversal Kai is in control of his magic.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshots of Bonnie’s last summer and senior year in Mystic Falls.

Even though she hears him moving through the foliage before actually seeing him it still doesn’t soften the queer feeling of actually being with him in what she considers  her  safe haven. 

By the time Bonnie has turned to face him, Kai is more than halfway towards her. And of course he sits right in her space; crosses the small clearing to drop himself directly in front of her, stretching his legs out to the right slightly so his dark jeans scratch against the skin of her bare knee. He leans back relaxed, resting on his elbows and squinting up into the sunlight. 

“Well, this is different,” he says mildly. “I thought pick ups were only regulated to my bedroom or shady alleyways.”

“The alleyways are never shady,” Bonnie snipes back automatically. “Like I’d meet you anywhere in the darkness for anything.”

“As opposed to you meeting me alone. In the woods.”

“People know where I am,” she says easily. "Sorry for fucking up that fantasy.”

“We both know that’s a lie anyway,” he continues like she hasn’t spoken. “We both know you meet me in the dark all the time. You like it when the lights are out.” Bonnie feels her spine straighten slightly, goosebumps immediately covering her body when he stops squinting up at the sun to tilt his head down to fix his gaze directly onto her.

She forces herself to hold his eye-line when they deign to meet her own, but he lets it wander after a moment. He allows those deep grey blue irises to caress all over her; watching the strands of her long, curly hair blowing in the wind, lingering on her bare shoulders where her new freckles, this Summer’s gift to her, rest, tracing her smooth, bare legs clad in shorts and focusing on the way her fingers tap out a random rhythm on her knees to distract herself. “But I like you more like this,” he says finally, quietly. “All lit up in the sun, so I can see every. single. inch.” And another shiver tries to overtake her at the sudden drop of his voice. Her skin suddenly feels one size too small. The need to squeeze her thighs together is ignored steadfastly and she remains how she has been- neutral and in repose. Seemingly bored. 

“Can I just have what I asked for and get this over with?” 

“What’s the rush?” he says almost pleasantly and the probing expression is gone from his face so quickly it’s almost as if the fact that his gaze was just trying to eat her alive didn’t even happen. Now his usual, teasing little smile is back. “It’s the end of Summer, BonBon. Doesn’t that little chill in the air feel so good? Let’s enjoy it a little.”

“Are you high?” Bonnie asks, half way seriously. 

“On my own supply,” he grins and sits up, rearranging himself so he’s sitting next to her, his own back against the tree now, the skin of his arm warm and smooth as it slides against her own. “This time next month all these leaves will be on the ground,” he muses. “All red, and orange, and brown. Dying. Just to do it all over again next year.”

“Yeah, that’s how seasons work.” It’s hard to keep the bored tone in her voice when he’s so warm, and close, and being so…normal. Almost normal. As normal as Kai can be these days, anyway. 

“That’s how  cycles work,” he corrects her. "Everything is just one, big fucking cycle. Even when it’s fucked, its still the same, everywhere. Just tiny cycles stuck in the vast cycle.”

Bonnie shifts a little, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “Are you ok?”

Kai laughs at this question and digs into his front pocket. “No. But you aren’t either. Free hit and we can be 'not ok' together for a second.”

“We are never ok when we’re together,” she mutters.

“Yeah,” he murmurs back, "well, at least this time we’ll be ok with it.” 

She leans in when he uncaps the near empty bottle he’s retrieved and breathes in the bright intoxicating scent. She sighs deeply, content, when everything turns into it’s familiar technicolor. The forest exhales around them as her head finds a place on his shoulder. Memory sense wars inside of her, being this close to him, and now with Equium running through her body they urge her to swing a leg over him; to plant herself firmly in his lap. Her body aches to breathe him in, taste the fresh sweetness of his mouth, but instead she barely satisfies herself by slowly tangling her fingers with his own.

He’s always had beautiful hands, despite all the roughness he engages in, she thinks idly. His fingers are long and elegant, attached to a sturdy, wide palm. He's wearing his rings, of course, one on his thumb, another on his middle finger, both inscribed with his family crest and sigils. 

They aren’t doing them now, but sometimes, she’s noticed they glow amber with no rhyme or reason. She’ll probably never be sure; he gets cagey when she’s asked about it, but she suspects it’s to suppress his surges of magic. Magic that already bleeds out of him unconsciously (not unlike her mother’s used to) are captured and held in by the bands. His other hand is adorned in the same way. 

Bonnie turns his hand over, absently running her fingertips over his palm. 

“How do you do it?” she asks this softly. “How does it feel, to just…have it all? To live up to your family’s legacy, knowing that you’ll probably surpass them all?” She delicately twists his rings warming them up with the heat of her fingertips. “Does it feel like anything or is it just always.. there? A part of you, unnoticed, like your bones or your breath?” 

“Both,” he says. He rests his face against her hair, rubbing his cheek back and forth a little. “It feels like everything and nothing. I know it’s there but I don’t focus on it all the time.” He nudges her face up a little and their eyes meet. “It’s like when you’re breathing and then someone reminds you of the fact. And it’s all you can think about.” Their noses are touching and she feels herself floating away a little. 

When she’s up like this it’s hard to remember why he’s so bad for her. Why they are bad for each other. She feels his hand come up to cup her cheek and she leans into it for a moment, if only to feel the magic seeping into her skin. The warmth of his breath skates across her mouth and somehow, something in her finds a way to slide away from his touch. It physically hurts her to slowly turn so they aren’t so close. Desperately she tries to find another subject to focus on because she’s going to let him lay her down on the grass at any moment and that can’t happen here. Not in her space. 

“Over the summer,” she says, running her palm gently over the blades of grass. “There were cops over at your place one night. What happened?”

Kai reaches a hand out, close enough to hers that her heart jumps and she knows she is done for if he doesn’t take the bait. Thankfully he shrugs, bypassing her hand to rip one of the daises out of the ground, rubbing the stem until green rubs off on his fingers. “Got into an argument with my dad.”

“One so bad the cops had to come?”

“A fight then,” he shrugs again, and tosses the weed to the side. “We got into a fight.”

“Like an actual fight?” Kai nods tightly. “What the hell about?”

“Just some bullshit that went too far.” Bonnie doesn’t say anything, just tries to imagine what the hell could have been so bad for Kai and Mr. Parker to actually haul off on each other. Both are headstrong, but this was next level. 

“Oh,” is all she says, not pushing the subject. His fierce expression is enough to warn her off of trying to dig deeper for the real reason. “Is everything better now? I mean, did you guys... make up?”

Kai laughs bitterly. “I guess. No. For right now. But no, we haven’t made up yet. He can go to Hellfire.”

“Kai,” Bonnie admonishes.

“I mean it. He’d deserve it.”

“People could say the same about you. The way you walk around-“

“Like father like son.”

She stays silent for a moment. “They could say the same thing about me, too.” Kai doesn’t speak and she continues. “I’m wasting this life. The Great Creator gave me this life and I’m just…floating through it. Barely. I’m wasting it.”

“You’re not wasting it,” Kai says and he takes her hand now, opens it flat, palm side up and traces the lines on her palm. She knows he can feel the shiver it creates but neither of them say anything about it. She doesn’t know anything about Palmistry; she doesn’t really believe in it to be honest and it’s not even offered until you reach college anyway. And even then it’s considered a ‘kooky’ elective. But the way Kai traces her palm softly with his pointer finger, like he knows what he’s doing, has Bonnie leaning forward, intrigued “You’re not wasting; you’re  _wanting_ in this life. You’re waiting. You’re figuring it out.” He leans forward just a little more, staring into her flesh as if looking at a map, his finger lingering at a little line aside from the others. “You need focus. You need trust. In yourself- trust your gut.”

She waits for him to say more but he doesn’t, just keeps running his finger up and down that line and she shifts, finally stretching out her legs. “So you read palms now, Parker?”

“No,” he says faintly, but keeps staring at her hand. “I don’t.” Then suddenly his eyes like the sea are fixed on hers. “It’s annoying you know,” he says in that same voice, looking at her like he sees through her; sees into another time entirely. 

“What is?” she asks, voice hushed. 

“That you don’t know what your gift is. That you don’t see it yet. That you can’t find it…” His eyes don’t leave hers, they even seem closer now. “But maybe that’s why,” he says absently. “Because it’s what you are, not what you can do…”

“What? What am I?” And there is an urgency in her voice that she can hear.

“I can’t tell you,” and Kai actually seems frustrated. “I can’t tell you; because The Great Creator knows I would if I could just so you can stop feeling this way-“ he presses his lips together for a moment. “But I can’t. I literally can’t. I’m not a Seer-“ he tries to explain when he sees the dissatisfaction that must color her features. “But I  feel it , underneath your skin. There  is magic there.” He rubs her forearm and she looks down, taking in a short surprised breath at what she sees. Her forearm looks almost translucent, golden swirls making beautiful patterns in the sunlight. Touching it doesn’t make the illusion fade, but instead extends to the fingers that rub the skin. “I can feel it, you’ve got it in you. It’s just having a hard time. I don’t know what it is. But it’ll happen.”

His words give her hope, for the faintest moment, but then she remembers how long she’s been hopeless. How many times she’s heard the same thing from multiple people-including professionals only to hit dead end after dead end. 

Bonnie feels tears begin to well up in her eyes and she pulls her hand away, blinking hard. He makes it sound so easy, inevitable, like all Intercepted people find their powers. 

The truth is the majority don’t. It doesn’t matter how many sessions with Dr. Ceres that she has, how many of the coats try different techniques to try and spark something in her veins, nothing is working. Nothing will work.

Frustration bubbles up in her chest at how easy it is for him. His shiny life, people who adore him for no reason, even the fact that he’s beautiful, how even now as he’s accidentally bringing her further down all she wants is for his hands to be all over her again - she resents it all so suddenly. 

Willing her eyes to dry up she takes a deep breath, disguising it as taking in the cool pre-Autumn air. “What was that stuff with my palm,” she changes the subject. “You gonna start charging for those too?"

“I’m practicing,” Kai says, evenly. “I’ve been looking into it here and there. It fits with-“he stops abruptly but Bonnie knows what he was going to say anyway. It fits with his Calling. It would with hers too, if it operated the way it was supposed to. 

It’s suddenly too much. She’s okay with Jamie, she was ok with her mother, she’s okay with  everyone else she knows with the ability to wield the craft, but with Kai it never seems to settle. They can never just  be and it makes her feel lesser than. 

She rises quickly to her feet and digs in her back pocket. She pulls out three fifty dollar bills. He stands up too, slowly, brushing the dirt off of the back of his dark jeans. “Here,” she hands him the money and he reluctantly hands over a fresh, full vial. He looks like he wants to say more, but she walks around him to head home before he can. “This is my spot,” she calls over her shoulder to him, not even bothering to look back. “Don’t take it over. I literally don’t ever want to come here and you’re in my space.”

Ten minutes later she’s back home, music low in the background and floating on Kai made cloud nine in her dark bedroom. Wishing that she let him lay her down among the blades of grass and take the pain away. 


End file.
